Sarah vs FM
by sgafan360
Summary: My attempt to play with the characters as they have been recently portrayed. Nope I'm not kidding this time.


Don't own Chuck.

Sarah emerged from Castle with a wide, bright smile on her face. She had bounded up the stairs and into the Orange Orange with the same enthusiasm Chuck had after his date with Hannah. She'd gotten laid. Sarah stopped short when she saw him. He walked in, hands in his pockets, looking down. She realized immediately that he knew what, or more accurately who, she had chosen. With one look he had figured it all out, they were beyond words. They stood there for a moment neither willing to break the icy silence that had gusted in with Chuck's entrance.

Finally Chuck spoke, his voice wavered with pain, fear, heartbreak, and a thousand other emotions. "Just…Just answer me one question Sarah, okay? Can you—Can you do that?"

She didn't meet his eyes, didn't need to, the way she stared at her feet, shifted her weight and shuffled her feet back and forth told Chuck all he needed to know.

He summed a small amount of courage, or perhaps it was suicidal bravado "Are you happy with him?" The pain in the question nearly broke her heart. It would have broken his if she hadn't broken it the moment he entered the yogurt store.

She remained silent for a moment, either processing the pain of the question or just thinking about the answer. Finally she answered, her voice far stronger than his own. "Yes."

They both stood there in shock for a moment, neither thought this moment would ever come. Finally Chuck, swallowed once. Then again, and nodded. "Okay…okay. I uh—"

"Chuck, don't its—"

"No I get Sarah, I understand. Don't…Don't worry about me. Just," He paused for a moment to consider his words. Sarah wasn't willing to interrupt him. "Just I'm happy for you Sarah. You deserve some happiness in your life even if it isn't with me."

"What about Hannah?" The question escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"I broke up with her."

She stopped and looked up at him for the first time in their conversation. She knew that she couldn't ask why he broke up with her. She knew the answer to that question and if he told her she wouldn't survive. She couldn't stand to hear that he had chosen her over Hannah, that Chuck had broken up with his girlfriend for her only for her to pick Shaw. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't fair to her, she deserves someone who can give her their entire heart." Chuck said moving around the counter.

Sarah immediately tensed, she didn't know how she'd react if he tried to kiss her, touch her, or do anything to her. Everything was just to raw, the barriers to protect herself from emotions hadn't been erected yet. But as he moved past her and down into Castle she breathed a sigh of relief.

***

She looked out the window, the sun was setting. She wondered if Chuck was now avoiding her, normally he'd leave out of the Orange Orange exit as well, but he hadn't. As she started wiping the counter for the hundredth time the freezer door opened again. Sarah looked and was relieved to see Chuck, "Hey I thought you died down there."

"No, I just—never mind." He said for a moment and moved around the side of counter so that the sparkling clean countertop separated them again. "Goodbye, Sarah." He said melancholically

"Goodnight Chuck." Sarah said with faked happiness.

As Chuck walked out the door, into the bright orange sunset, the freezer opened again to reveal Shaw.

She turned to him as soon as the door closed and Chuck could no longer hear, "So I was thinking we could go see a movie this weekend?" She asked.

"What? It was a pleasure working with you Sarah, but I think now that, that's over we should end things between us before we get in to deep."

"Wait what's over?" Sarah asked confused. Why was Shaw leaving?

"He didn't tell you? Chuck's leaving."

"Yeah he said goodbye, he's going home."

"No Sarah, he's going to the airport. We've got a plane waiting to take him to Fort Meade, he's serious about the training this time, he's finally going to become a real agent and take out The Ring.

Sarah collapsed against the counter. "What? No! He can't do that, no HE CAN'T. He's not a spy NO."

Shaw leaned back against the back counter of the Orange Orange, "It didn't take much convincing, Sarah he's going to take down _The Ring_."

"You convinced him to become a spy? To leave? What about Ellie?" Sarah's eyes were wild.

"Ellie will be told that he's accepted a cryptanalysis position with the NSA and that he needed a change, needed to get away from Burbank and LA. Get away from you."

Sarah slid across the counter and sprinted for the door. She threw it open and screamed to Chuck, who was halfway across the parking lot and nearing his Herder. "CHUCK WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She ran full out until she reached him, both of them standing near his herder.

"I'm leaving Sarah. I'm going to Fort Meade."

"Why? I thought you wanted to stay here?"

"I need to really learn how to become a spy Sarah, you guys taught me that. You told me you won't always be there."

She hated the word flowing from his mouth. Hated what he was becoming, wanted nothing more than to tell him that she didn't need him to be the hero. Tell him that he was fine the way he was, that he was a good, honest, decent man and should remain as such; tell him to run away as far as possible from the spy world.

"Goodbye Sarah." He said climbing into his car.

So many things she wanted to tell him. Sarah said nothing; after all she wasn't willing to let him know any of her thoughts, nor her feelings. She watched him get in his car and drive away, while she returned to the Orange Orange and Daniel Shaw.

Please let me know what you think, as of now this is the end, but if there's enough interest there might be a sequel. I've got an idea for another one-shot that would work well as the sequel.


End file.
